Laugh Away
by nami kusunoki
Summary: SMU, tahun terakhir, kelas yang bodoh dan semua ke-GJ-an yang bisa kau temukan di Konoha-High School. Hints of SasuNaru. Made for birthday fict and pure brainless fict. Last fict from Nami Kusunoki before HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Laugh Away**

**Pairing: ****Hint of ****SasuNaru**

**Genre: ****Friendship/Humor**

**Disclaimer: ****Kalian ****tahu siapa orangnya, 'kan? Jadi, ga usah tanya lagi *scowl***

**Warning: Hmm, warning apa'an ya? Oh, ya, cerita ini ga punya sekuel. Atau, cerita ini juga bukan lanjutan/potongan dari cerita lain.**** D****an, ohh, super-duper OOC****.**

**A/N; Cerita ini adalah cerita lepas yang sengaja Nami bikin untuk mengingat masa-masa SMU Nami yang udah hampir berlalu. Kejadian2 di kelas ipa 4 yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Cerita kenang-kenangan ini adalah rangkuman dari episode2 masa SMU Nami. Karenanya hampir semua kejadian di dalam cerita ini adalah nyata dan pernah terjadi.**

**Sekarang, Nami ngerti kenapa SMU adalah masa yg paling indah. Ga hanya masa di mana kita terakhir bisa bergantung pada ortu dan sahabat, tapi juga masa untuk kita menjadi dewasa. Now on with the story…**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Suatu awal yang bagus untuk seseorang yang seceria mentari pagi. Di sini, kita akan melihat bagaimana kehidupan biasa seorang anak SMU. Tentang persahabatan dan gelak tawa para siswa kusuma bangsa.

Seorang pemuda mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Bersemangat seperti biasa untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia tahu, ujian semakin dekat, kelulusan sudah di ambang pintu. Tapi, apa salahnya bersemangat di hari-hari seperti ini? tidak apa-apa 'kan? Pemuda itu melihat dari kejauhan sesosok pemuda lain. Ia percepat kayuhannya, mendekati figur yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ohayou! Teme!"

"Hmm. 'hayou," ujar sosok itu.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia terima, ia angkat satu tangannya dan memukul bagian punggung sahabatnya.

"Dobe! Kau mau mati!"

"Hehehe, akhirnya kau bicara juga."

Mengerang kecil, si cowok berambut hitam itu menatap lurus ke depan sambil mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'dasar bodoh'.

Setiba di sekolah keduanya memarkir sepeda dan berjalan ke kelas. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah ketua kelas, mantan ketua OSIS, sekaligus murid terpandai di sekolahnya. Dan sahabatnya yang tercinta, Uzumaki Naruto, hanyalah murid biasa. Keduanya benar-benar kontras. Mulai dari status mereka di sekolah (sang ketua dan murid biasa), penampilan hingga sifat. Sementara yang satu dingin seperti es yang lainnya hangat seperti sinar matahari.

Tapi, dua ujung magnet yang berbeda jika di dekatkan tak akan mudah di lepaskan. Sama seperti keduanya.

Mata gelap sang Uchiha tertuju pada sahabatnya yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya. Dia berhenti. Tentunya yang bersangkutan juga berhenti, "ada apa?"

"Hn," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut si Uzumaki yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"Teme-," belum sempat kalimat itu keluar suara tawa menggema dari kelas Sci-4.

Pintu kelas di buka oleh Sasuke dan Naruto masuk. Keduanya berhenti sejenak dan mengedipkan mata. Di sana terlihat seekor anjing kecil atau _puppy_ terpojok oleh dua monster jahat dan laba-laba mereka yang sangat menyeramkan.

"AGH! Jauhkan itu dariku! Buang itu!" ujar si anjing kecil. Dua monster jahat hanya tertawa geli dan berjalan maju dengan laba-laba hidup di tangan mereka.

"Nee, aku tidak tahu kalau _puppy_ kita takut pada laba-laba," ujar monster 1.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, anjing kecil yang malang," kata monster 2 sambil kembali tertawa kecil.

Oke, sebelum lebih jauh kita tinjau dulu monster-monster ini. Yang pertama, rambut merah muda sebahu dan mata berwarna hijau emerald, Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah monster yang sesungguhnya, _well_, dia adalah mantan ketua karate yang notabene sabuk hitam. Yang kedua, rambut pirang platinum dengan mata berwarna biru keabu-abuan, Yamanaka Ino. Sekretaris kelas yang dulunya bendahara OSIS. Dia adalah sahabat Sakura. Meski terkadang lebih sering terlihat sebagai rival seumur hidup.

Dan keduanya hari ini memutuskan bahwa, mengganggu seekor anjing kecil adala sesuatu yang menarik. _Puppy_ yang kita bicarakan adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Cowok ini di panggil begitu karena dua hal. Satu, dia sangat menyukai anjing. Bahkan anjing peliharaannya yang bernama Akamaru sudah di anggapnya sebagai saudara. Dan kedua, karena penampilannya dan terkadang sifatnya mirip dengan seekor anjing.

"Hey, hey, ada apa lagi ini?" tanya Naruto.

Terkadang entah bagaimana, si pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka ini bisa jadi penengah. Padahal-

"Diam kau, _Fox-Face_! Tidak lihat aku sedang tersudut?"

"Ahh, ya. Tentu saja, tersudut oleh seekor laba-laba kecil," katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kaa-chaaaaan~"

Seketika itu juga, pemuda bermata biru langit itu jatuh ke lantai di bawah pelukan dua orang monster. Di dalam kelas Sci-4 atau Science 4, ada permainan dengan peraturan tak tertulis dan tanpa pemaksaan. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki peran masing-masing. 'Permainan bodoh yang hanya di buat oleh orang-orang bodoh' begitulah kata Sasuke. Di dalam kelas ini, Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak lemah lembut, suka usil dan sering mendapat masalah malah di beri peran 'Okaa-san'. Dan karena sahabatnya, sang Uchiha, 'jarang' (baca: tidak pernah) jauh-jauh dari Naruto, di beri peran Otou-san.

Sebelumnya, Naruto akan menolak dan berteriak 'aku cowok tahu! Harusnya aku jadi ayah!'. Tapi, seketika itu juga mata teman-temannya tertuju padanya dengan tatapan dingin dan berkata 'kau tidak bisa jadi ayah'. Dengan tambahan satu komentar 'itu-mu 'kan kecil Naruto-kun' dari Sai. Jadilah peran-peran keluarga di dalam kelas ini.

Mari kita tengok kembali, apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama sudah usai. Naruto melihat kearah jam sambil menutup buku catatannya. Jiraiya atau 'Ero-sennin' baru saja selesai mengajar Kimia.

Alasannya ia memanggilnya begitu karena yang ia kerjakan hanya-lah bercerita panjang lebar tentang hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. Dan biasanya lebih menjurus tentang 'wanita'. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat gurunya yang satu itu.

Mata birunya melihat ke kursi di sebelah. Sasuke sedang pergi ke ruang guru untuk memanggil guru berikutnya sementara murid-murid yang lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar menyayangi semua teman-temannya. Entah kenapa, perasaan sesak dan sedih kini menghantuinya. Mengetahui, bahwa kebersamaan itu tak akan sama dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

**-LINE BREAK-FEAR ME OR I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE I'M A LINE MONSTER-LINE BREAK-**

Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan gurunya. Entah bagaimana sekolah ini bisa memiliki guru seperti Kakashi atau Jiraiya. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia ke ruang guru untuk memanggil guru bermasker itu. Yang ia dapat adalah secarik kertas di meja bertuliskan; "maaf, Sasuke, hari ini aku harus membantu seekor lumba-lumba**(1)** yang sedang terdampar di depan rumahku. Jadi aku harus pulang dan mungkin tidak bisa mengajar~ 3"

Dan yang ada dalam benaknya adalah, "WTF! Mana ada lumba-lumba di tempat seperti itu! Dasar guru bodoh."

Melangkah pelan melewati koridor kelas, ia melihat sosok mengenakan jas berwarna kuning **(2)**. Beberapa orang itu mungkin alumni sekolah. Siapa tahu? Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke kelas.

Lagi-lagi ia di suguhi kebodohan…

"Ahh! Aku mau pegang alis-mu~~"

"Hentikan! Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?," ujar Kiba mode dramatis.

Dan Sakura memohon, "aku mau punya anak yang alisnya seperti itu, Kiba~."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lagi. Ia berjalan ke arah mejanya, di sebelah Naruto, sambil mengacuhkan kebodohan kelas. Naruto yang semula tergelak melihat Kiba di kejar-kejar Sakura menolehkan mukanya. Dia mengangkat alisnya, "pasti Kakashi-sensei telat lagi."

"Dia tidak telat."

"Ohh?"

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Hmm…" balas Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Hanya itu?"

"Apanya?"

"Reaksimu, dobe," tambah Sasuke.

"Hey! Jangan pakai nama itu, Teme! Dan, yeah. *angkat bahu* Lagipula aku sudah mengira itu akan terjadi," katanya sambil menutup mata dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"O ya?"

"**Pengumuman, bagi para guru harap untuk berkumpul di ruang guru. Karena akan ada sosialisasi dari Universitas Tokyo. Pengumuman kami ulangi-"**

Setelah pengumuman itu, kelas Sci-4 kembali dalam dunia mereka. Dunia penuh ke-tidak-jelasan, humor dan kata Sasuke 'kebodohan'. Yep, di sana, di depan kelas berdiri dua orang laki-laki yang adalah mahasiswa. Lebih tepatnya, mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo. Dengan mengenakan jas kebanggaan mereka, mereka memperkenalkan diri…

"Okeh, kami adalah mahasiswa Tokyo Unversity, aku adalah Deidara dan ini temanku, Itachi," ujar si pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum lebar.

Yang terdengar di ujung kelas hanyalah tertawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut beberapa cewek. Dan para siswa cowok yang berusaha menahan tawa.

Sementara di suatu tempat di belakang kelas sang ketua kelas sedang duduk menatap buku tanpa melihat ke depan kelas. Yap, dia tidak tertarik. Apa lagi ketika teman sebangkunya harus berkata, "teme, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai kakak yang amat sangat mirip denganmu."

"Hn."

"Teme kau harusnya memanjangkan rambutmu. Jadi kau bisa menjadi kembar -ttebayo!"

Sasuke hanya diam, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tidak menyenangkan. Sampai yang lainnya menambahi.

"Yeah! Kau benar Naru-kaa-chan! Harusnya oyaji **(3)** memanjangkan rambutnya," celetuk Chouji.

"Hmmh, merepotkan…" (shika)

"…." (shino)

"_See,_oyaji-sama. Mereka setuju, itu untuk kebaikanmua agar rambutmu tidak seperti pantat bebek," tambah Naruto dengan menepuk pundak sang 'oyaji'.

"Dobe-"

"Ah! Itachi-san kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Tenten.

"Hn, namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Tahun ini adalah semester ketiga untukku."

"Jadi, kau ini saudaranya oya-Sasuke-kun?" tanya yang lain.

Bisa terlihat ada seringai _trademark_ Uchiha tergambar jelas di wajahnya sebelum ia melihat adik kesayangannya yang (sebenarnya tidak) sibuk membaca.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Dia adalah adik kesayanganku satu-satunya."

Dengan ucapan itu sang kakak terhebat di dunia, Itachi, berhasil membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Sasuke yang melihat wajah 'senang' kakaknya hanya menatap dengan tajam. Bisa terlihat kilatan matanya yang menyeramkan itu.

"A-haha… haha, serius teme? Adik kesayangan?"

"Diam kau dobe," ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Dan pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya tertawa.

**-LINE BREAK-****LOVE ME CUZ I'M THE CUTEST LINE BREAK EVER****-LINE BREAK-**

Satu hari lagi yang indah. Matahari terbenam terlihat indah dengan segala kemegahannya. Warna cerah merah dan oranye yang mendominasi itu meniupkan angin semilir. Dua sosok sahabat yang masing-masing mengayuh sepeda itu dalam situasi yang jarang terjadi. Yaitu? Tenang.

Biasanya perjalanan pulang mereka selalu di isi obrolan satu pihak dari Naruto. Tapi, sepertinya hari ini dia sedang dalam mood untuk menikmati ketenangan.

Persimpangan jalan terlihat dan keduanya berhenti sebelum berpisah di persimpangan itu.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Pandangan keduanya bertemu sebelum Naruto melanjutkan, "apa setelah ini, maksudku saat kita kuliah nanti—apa kita masih bisa bertemu?"

Yang di tanya hanya menaikkan alisnya, "tentu saja, dobe. Rumahku 'kan tidak jauh dari rumahmu?"

"Ohh yeah…" ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di kepalanya. Tangan Sasuke kembali mengusapnya. Entah kenapa suatu aksi yang simpel dan sederhana seperti itu bisa membuat rasa khawatirnya hilang.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa."

Keduanya pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan senyuman tersungging di wajah mereka.

~OWARI~

**(1)lumba-lumba dalam bahasa jepang artinya Iruka**

**(2)jas kuning= di Indonesia banyak universitas yang jasnya kuning. Tapi, yang paling terkenal adalah UI (Universitas Indonesia). Kejadian ini beneran terjadi. Temen Nami dan kakaknya itu mukanya mirip. Cuma beda gaya rambut doank. Bahkan gaya bicaranya juga mirip. Dan kebetulan lagi, keduanya sama-sama pinter. Jadi yah… *shrug***

**(3) oyaji= tou-san= ayah**


	2. Chapter 2

It's getting cloudy and I want a donut

The hole looks cute; I just wonder why it has to be there

No one will tell me, but there are other things I do know;

When someone cries

They just need a hug, and that's enough

When someone laughs

You put your hand on their shoulder, and that's enough

When the sky clears up, you start running, as far as you can go

There's a restaurant, let's grab a cup of tea

Where did the sun disappear to?

Beyond the other side of her heart

When someone falls

You help them stand up, and that's enough

When they stand up

You give them your support, and that's enough

We've always known where to go, from the very beginning

But, of course, even knowing, you hesitate

When someone cries

They just need a hug, and that's enough

When someone laughs

You put your hand on their shoulder, and that's enough

When someone falls

You help them stand up, and that's enough

When they stand up

You give them your support, and that's enough

Everybody needs somebody

Everybody needs somebody

**oke, dari artinya sudah kliatan apa maksudnya, 'kan?**

**ini adalah theme song naruto shippuuden movie 3. Artinya bener2 mewakili persahabatan. Dan di sini, Nami juga mengumumkan betapa sedihnya waktu Nami tahu, Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei termasuk dalam daftar orang hilang setelah gempa dan tsunami di jepang. Nami browsing untuk mengetahui apakah Mashashi-sensei bener2 hilang, meninggal, atau masih hidup. Ada sebuah web site jepang yang memberikan list bahwa Mashashi-sensei di nyatakan meninggal. Tapi, ITU TIDAK BENAR! Nami mencari dan menemukan di bahwa Mashashi Kishimoto juga bersama beberapa mangaka lain seperti Eiichiro Oda dan Kubo Tite di temukan dan tercatat selamat.**

**Dan yang terakhir;**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**to someone that precious to me. Itachi-sama said "you hurt the person you loved the most". And I'm sorry that I've hurt you countless time. But, somehow you always forgiving me. Kitsune-chan, I hope you'll be happy with this crappy fict and the character I've made. Her name is Aozora Ageha. It means "Blue-Sky Butterfly". I'll send it to your e-mail.  
**


End file.
